Hitherto, a fit-page print function has been available such that when an image synthesized on a personal computer is outputted by a printer, for example, the image is placed on a print area by a printer driver or the like. Also, a centering function for positioning the image in the center of a print medium has been available.
However, there has arisen a request for printing an image on the entire print area, and particularly printers having a borderless print function have become the mainstream among those available in current years, and thus a technique for printing the image on the print medium without leaving a margin is desired. For achieving the technique with the function of a conventional printer driver, a method is first conceivable in which the user cut off image data itself in an aspect ratio same as that of the print medium, and fits the image data in a borderless print area to print the image. Second, a method is also conceivable in which the user uses a scaling function to scale up the image so that the image significantly extends off the print medium, and prints the image. Third, a method is also conceivable in which the image is scaled up with an application in liaison with the printer driver so that the image can be printed on the print medium without leaving a margin.
For the first and second methods that are an extension of the conventional technique, however, expert knowledge is required and a large amount of time is consumed for processing because the manual work by the user makes up a large proportion. Also, the third method has a disadvantage that the image cannot be easily printed in an environment where a dedicated application is not available.